More and More
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: It all started with a confession. Hyuuga and Izuki grow closer and closer, loving each other more and more. Their story is one of happiness, pain, and most of all, beautiful romance. Hyuuga/Fem!Izuki. Warnings: Rated M for future smut/lemons, genderswap.
1. Confessions

**Whew, I've finally gotten enough written of this fic to start posting it~ Why aren't there more Izuki fics out there D:**

**Just a warning, there will be lemons in this fic, and I will be making Fem!Izuki's first 'Shunko'. Whee.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.**

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei sighed as he walked to the back of Seirin High School's main building. It was the last day of school before summer break, and his classmate, Aida Riko, had forced him into doing what he was about to do. Being the coach of Seirin's basketball team, Riko felt as though she could throw out random threats and requests to the members of the team. Hyuuga shivered as he thought of the day Riko had pulled him aside from practice and made her first threat of the school year. "If you don't make the next shot of this practice match, I'll make you confess to the girl you like~" Usually, the freshman wouldn't have missed a shot while under such pressure, but the ball ended up somehow slipping from his grasp at the last moment, landing short of the basketball hoop. And that moment was exactly why Hyuuga was making his way to the back of his school, nearly shaking with nervousness.

The boy quickly arrived to his destination, poking his head out from behind a corner of the building to see if the girl of his affection was there. Sure enough, she was standing in the shadow of a tall tree, holding her school bag and fiddling with the charm hanging on the side of it. Izuki Shunko. The girl's beautiful complexion and slender build would have made her the most popular person on the grade, if not for all of the puns she always had up her sleeve. Hyuuga gulped as he made his way towards her.

"Y-yo, Izuki." The two had been in the same middle and elementary school; Hyuuga never used any kind of formalities in the brief moments that had conversed.

The girl turned around. "Hello, Hyuuga-san. Why have you called me here today?"

The male felt a blush creeping up his face. "Er, well.."

Izuki cocked her head, immediately making Hyuuga's face several shades redder.

"Well, the truth is, Izuki, I..."

I-I l-like you." Hyuuga ceased to talk when he saw the shocked expression on the other's face. She didn't seem angry, which was a good thing... "Izuki?"

Izuki looked up, and the two's blushes deepened. "Um, Hyuuga-san, actually I..." The girl lowered her voice ever so slightly. "I-I think I might like you too, ever since I saw you in elementary school. When we began middle school, I thought it was just a childhood crush, but last year, I realized that I still liked you. I-"

Hyuuga cut her words off, wrapping his arms around her smaller body. He pulled her face closer, watching as her eyes widened slightly. The basketball player slowly moved his head forward, wanting to meet her lips with his. The girl responded by standing in her toes, closing the distance between the two. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and they parted after a few seconds, both blushing furiously. Izuki quickly tilted her head up, capturing Hyuuga's lips once more. The girl snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. They broke apart when they could no longer breathe. Hyuuga smiled down at the girl in his arms. "...how about I walk you home today?"

* * *

Needless to say, it was an awkward journey, as the two weren't quite used to being so close yet. At times, their hands would bump against each other, making either Hyuuga or Izuki jump up in shock. After a while, the male spoke up, wanting to fill the silence between him and Izuki.

"I-Izuki..."

"Hyuuga-kun, you can just call me Shunko... I guess I'm your girlfriend now, so..."

"Okay, Izu-er, Shunko. You can call me Junpei, then."

The girl smiled. "Alright, Junpei-kun. What did you want?"

Hyuuga's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "Well, I was just wondering... Do you...do you want to hold hands?"

Izuki blushed slightly. "O-okay."

Hyuuga gently grasped Izuki's hand, surprised at how cold it was. "Izu-uh, Shunko... Your hand is really cold."

"Sorry, Junpei-kun. Even though it's summer now, the school building is cold with all the air conditioning, and it takes my hands a while to warm up. The length of our uniform's skirt doesn't help much, either."

Hyuuga looked down, blushing deeply as he looked at the girl's long, pale legs that were only just covered by her skirt. "I see..."

They walked for a while longer, holding hands. Izuki's hand soon became warmer in Hyuuga's grip.

"Junpei-kun?" After a few minutes, Izuki spoke up.

"Hm?"

"You know, just now, that...that kiss..."

"What about it?" Hyuuga tried to look nonchalant, but on he inside, he was growing warmer and warmer with embarrassment. Though Izuki was the one who actually started the kiss, it was he who had done what had led to it.

"Well, I just wanted to know, that was my first kiss..."

The male blushed once more. "A-actually, that was my first, too..."

"Really?" A smile found its way onto the girl's face. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hyuuga replied, gripping Izuki's hand slightly tighter.

"Hyuuga-kun, do you have practice over the break?"

"Er-yeah. Monday through Saturday. Coach never said how long our practices will be, but you never know with her. We're getting ready for the Winter Cup and stuff, after all."

Izuki gave a small giggle. "Aida-san really makes you guys work hard, doesn't she?"

"You have no idea," Hyuuga replied, and chuckled softly. "By the way, Sh-Shunko, would you like to come see our matches? It'd be really nice if you could..."

Izuki smiled. "Of course I will!" she said. "I wouldn't miss them for the world–oh, this is my house."

The two stopped in front of a rather normal house, Izuki smiling apologetically at Hyuuga. "I wish we could talk for a little while more..."

Hyuuga smiled back. "Actually," he said. "I don't have practice tomorrow, and I was thinking... How would you like to go on our first date?"

The boy watched as Izuki's expression melted into one of sheer joy. "I'd love to! I can meet you at the station at eleven, if that's okay."

"Sounds okay to me."

"It's settled, then." Quickly, Izuki stood on her toes to plant a kiss on Hyuuga's cheek, then began to make her way to her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Junpei-kun!"

"Alright!"

It was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it~**

**/flies off to write future chapters**


	2. Date

**Ohoho~ Here's another update! I'm sorry that I have no idea how dates work; I'm single and proud of it.**

**To Kitty-chan, the first ever reviewer~: Thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it. I'm attempting to spread the Izuki love more, but so far my attempts have been rather futile… Here is another update, dedicated to you! ≥u≤**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

Hyuuga reached the railway station an hour early. Sure, he had quite a bit of time to kill, but he wouldn't be able to bear being late to his first date. Walking to the entrance of the station, he looked around. It was ten o'clock, and not many people were there. Most adults were off at work, and students would be sleeping in on the first day of summer break. Hyuuga glanced over at the road in front of the station, surprised to see that Izuki was making her way towards him, a light blush on her face. The girl was wearing a sky blue shirt, with a white skirt that went just past her knees. Hyuuga suddenly felt self-concious; he had simply thrown on a t-shirt and jacket, with cargo shorts to match.

"Y-you're here early, Shunko..."

"You're one to talk," Izuki replied. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually. I was afraid that I'd be late, so I decided to arrive early."

The girl gave a smile. "Me too," she said. "Anyways, we're both here now, so...what would you like to do?"

"It's pretty hot," Hyuuga remarked. "Why don't we head to the park and go to a nearby café for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Izuki replied. "There's a park in that direction." She pointed to her left.

Hyuuga smiled. "Let's go there then. Do you...do you want to hold hands again?"

"S-sure," the girl replied, reaching out a hand to allow Hyuuga to grasp it. They began to walk in the direction of the park, chatting all the way there.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Koganei Shinji rubbed sleep out of his eyes, yawning. Next to him, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei and Mitobe Rinnosuke stood. They were peering at Hyuuga and Izuki as the couple walked down the road.

"Isn't this considered stalking?" Kiyoshi inquired, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry! This isn't stalking, I'm just making sure Hyuuga-kun does his job properly! Since he confessed to Izuki-chan yesterday, he has to follow through. A lot of boys would kill to date someone like Izuki-chan, and if Hyuuga messes up, I'll be sure to multiply his training menu by tenfold!" The coach of Seirin's basketball spoke up.

"..."

"See? Mitobe disapproves, too!" Koganei seemed to be the only one who seemed to understand the quiet team member.

"It'll be fine, okay?" Riko replied. "We're all wearing sunglasses, so Hyuuga-kun will never be able to recognize us!"

"...how does her logic even work?" Kiyoshi whispered to his fellow teammates.

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty big park," Hyuuga marveled at the scene in front of him.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid " Izuki said, looking at the playground. "Though I haven't been here in quite a while..."

"It's really nice," Hyuuga remarked as the two made their way down a path leading to the center of the park. "Is that a fountain I see?"

"Yes, there's a fountain in the middle of the park. We could sit on one of the nearby benches, if you'd like."

"Alright."

The couple reached the fountain in a few minutes, taking a seat on a bench.

"H-hey, Shunko..."

"Hm?"

"I-I'd just like to say... Well, you look really beautiful today..."

The girl gave a small laugh. "Thank you, Junpei-kun. I spent some time deciding what to wear. I'm glad you like it." Izuki leaned over, resting her head onto Hyuuga's shoulder, though the action made both of them blush.

Hyuuga put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, looking down at her. She had beautiful, dark eyes and shiny hair. Gingerly, the male planted a quick kiss on top of Izuki's head.

The two were soon hugging, grasping at each other's garments and kissing; not too passionately, but not small pecks, either. Behind a bush, four students were turning red with embarrassment.

"Izuki-chan seems to like Hyuuga-kun a lot, doesn't she?" Riko whispered, trying to look away from the scene but finding it impossible.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Koganei asked, his line of sight slowly trailing away from the couple.

"No; Hyuuga-kun still has to prove himself worthy. We'll leave after he takes Izuki to lunch."

Three groans sounded from behind the bush as Izuki and Hyuuga released their hug. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I don't think so... How about some lunch, Shunko?"

"I must be hearing things, then. And sure; I'm pretty sure there's a café on the other side of this park."

Hyuuga stood up, taking Izuki's hand and pulling her up. "Let's go, then," he said, and the two walked away, completely oblivious to their classmates, who were tailing them from a few meters back. Once in the café, the couple took a booth near the back, while Riko managed to sit herself and the other three freshmen at a table where they could hear and see Hyuuga, though Izuki's back was to them.

"Er... I'll have a ham and lettuce sandwich, with water." Hyuuga said when the waiter came by to take their order.

"I'll have the cucumber and egg sandwich, then," Izuki then said.

After writing down their orders, the waiter turned and left.

"So, Junpei-kun, do you have practice every day?"

"Yeah," the male replied. "Coach just gave us today off since it's the first day of our break. I guess she needed a day off, too."

"You sure work hard," Izuki replied, admiration in her eyes.

Hyuuga blushed. "Well, I love basketball. Have you ever played before?"

"I played once or twice in elementary school. I don't really remember, but it was quite fun. Maybe we could play together sometimes, just the two of us."

Hyuuga grinned. "That'd be great!" he remarked, just as the waiter came back to set their food on the table.

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they ate, Izuki taking small bites while Hyuuga finished off his meal in no time.

* * *

"..." Meanwhile, an awkward silence had settled over the table that Riko, Kiyoshi, Koganei and Mitobe were sitting at.

"Coach, Hyuuga's doing just fine," Kiyoshi said quietly. "Can't we just leave now?"

"...I guess you're right," Riko remarked. "Let's go, then."

Koganei and Kiyoshi let out sighs of relief, but froze as their coach added another sentence to her speech.

"I'll make you work four times as hard this week, though."

* * *

Once Izuki finished eating, Hyuuga spoke up. "H-how about we go to some nearby stores now? We could get matching cellphone straps or something, to commemorate our first date."

"That sounds like a great idea, Junpei-kun. I know a store we could go to; it's pretty close from here."

Riko grinned when she saw Hyuuga pull out his cellphone the next day. Hanging on it was a blue cellphone strap with a star on the end, and Seirin's basketball coach was almost sure that Izuki would have one, too.

"How plain..."

* * *

…**yep. I'm hoping to have another chapter up for New Years eve, but I'm not too sure about that yet. Merry Christmas~!**


	3. Training Camp

**Hello once more! School is starting soon, but I'll still try to get chapters in frequently; they'll most likely be posted each Wednesday or so~**

**In this chapter I'm introducing a very minor OC – Yamamoto. He isn't important, and will probably only appear in this chapter, so I won't elaborate on anything about him. Just be aware that he's in the basketball team, and plays the point guard position.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

"Hey, Coach."

"What is it, Hyuuga-kun? Our training camp starts tomorrow, so you'd better get home and get a good night's rest."

"Well, I was just wondering... Do you think Shunko could come with us? I don't know if I want to leave her alone for such a long time."

Riko stood there, stunned. As much as she hated to admit it, Hyuuga was quite the dedicated boyfriend. "Er, sure. She can room with me, I guess."

"Cool! Thanks, Coach." Hyuuga turned around and picked up his bag. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

The coach of Seirin's basketball team watched Hyuuga's retreating figure. Her mind was overflowing with the ways to make Hyuuga train harder than ever, now that his girlfriend would be coming on the trip.

"Aren't Hyuuga and Izuki-chan a great couple?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, who was sitting next to him on the bus. Mitobe remained silent, but Kiyoshi leaned forward from across the aisle.

"I know what you mean," he said. "Just look at them!"

The three high schoolers turned around to the row behind them, where the captain of the basketball team was sleeping. Izuki was next to him, also napping, with her head leaning on Hyuuga's shoulder. Koganei and Kiyoshi both sighed at he heartwarming scene.

"Stop staring at Izuki-chan!" Riko piped up. She was sitting next to Kiyoshi, a glare on her face. "Hyuuga-kun will kill you if he finds out you two were ogling at his girlfriend while she was asleep!"

"Eh? Why is it just us two?" Koganei complained. "Mitobe was looking, too!"

"Mitobe-kun is harmless!" Riko barked back, making the cat-faced boy shrink back in fear.

"Tsuchida, who are you texting?" Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Tsuchida were having a rather calm conversation in the front of the bus.

"Oh, just my girlfriend," Tsuchida replied.

"Must be nice..." Yamamoto said wistfully. "Both you and Hyuuga have girlfriends... I wonder if I should confess to someone..."

"If you like someone, then go ahead and confess! There's no harm in trying." Tsuchida began a rant on girlfriends and how to get them for the rest of the bus ride.

When the bus reached its destination, Yamamoto sighed, and Riko, Koganei and Kiyoshi all took breaths of relief. They'd had enough of Tsuchida's 'preaching'.

Once their bags were placed in their rooms, Riko immediately had all of the basketball players file into a nearby court she had rented.

"Okay, everyone! Start with your usual warm-ups, and I'll show you your training menus once you're done!" The coach said, a smile on her face.

Tsuchida and Yamamoto both groaned as they stretched their biceps, though they made sure that Riko wouldn't hear them. If she had, the girl would have almost certainly made them train harder.

"Eh? Where's Shunko?" Hyuuga asked, looking around once he finished a stretch. "Did we leave her in the hotel?"

"I'll have Izuki-chan join us when you start your work-outs," Riko said with a dangerous smile on her face.

Hyuuga gulped as he completed his last stretch. He looked over at the rest of the team. "Looks like we're done."

"Alright, then. Izuki-chan, come out!"

Izuki Shunko poked her head out from the doorway of one of the restrooms. She was blushing, which piqued Hyuuga's curiosity even more. "Come on out already..." Riko dragged Izuki out from behind the doorway, causing all of the members of the Seirin basketball team to gasp. Izuki was wearing a maid outfit, complete with mid-thigh white stockings and slick black shoes. Hyuuga covered his face with his hand, in case he got a sudden nose bleed.

"Er, Coach... What is this?" Koganei asked, nervously eyeing the black-haired girl in front of him.

Riko grinned. "Every time you guys finish a drill, I'll have Izuki-chan change into a different outfit! And if I'm satisfied with your training today, I'll make her wear..let's see...how about a bikini?"

"A-Aida-san!" Izuki squeaked, turning scarlet.

Hyuuga's face was shadowed as he turned around to face the people on the basketball team. "Let's get practicing, you idiots!"

Izuki sighed as she stepped into the hotspring, sitting down so that the water went up to her shoulders. In the end, she didn't wear the bikini in front of the basketball team, which was a relief. However, in addition to the maid outfit, the girl had been forced to wear a cat-girl outfit, a bunny-girl outfit... Each costume was more embarrassing than the last. "Where did Aida-san get those costumes, anyways?" Izuki pouted. She gave a small smile when she thought of how hard Hyuuga and his teammates had worked. Though embarrassing, she was glad to have given her boyfriend something to look forward to in his otherwise painful practice.

Just then, a splash of water sounded, and small ripples made their way through the water as another person slid into the hotspring. "Aida-san...?"

Izuki looked into the eyes of no other than Hyuuga Junpei. "H-H-H-Hyuuga-kun?"

"Shunko?"

It took the two of them a while to realize the situation they were in. Giving a yelp, Izuki turned away, pulling her towel up higher.

Hyuuga gulped. "Uh, Coach told me that the bath was open to males now..."

"Aida-san the bath is supposed to be used by females..."

"...come to think of it, I think I saw a sign outside saying that both genders could come in and bathe now... I'll bet you Coach set us up for this..."

"Eh?" Izuki turned around once more, facing Hyuuga. Her towel just barely covered her chest and only just covered her thighs. Hyuuga swallowed, and nearly fell over when he felt a body press up to him, and soft lips were placed onto his.

"Shunko?" the male inquired when the kiss ended.

"W-well, even I'd this was all planned out by Aida-san, we can make the best out of it, right?" Izuki murmured, running a hand over Hyuuga's broad chest.

Hyuuga sat down, pulling Izuki down into his lap. "If you say so," he said playfully, kissing her once more, experimentally sticking his tongue into her mouth and exploring her wet cavern. Izuki moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled, and her moans became louder when Hyuuga pulled her closer, their bodies touching in the water. The girl's face was flushed and hot from the heat of the water and Hyuuga's kisses. She could feel something poking at her inner thigh, and she had a pretty good guess of what it was. Izuki rubbed her legs against the object that was touching her, receiving a stifled groan from Hyuuga.

Suddenly, the door to the hotspring opened. Hyuuga quickly dove behind a rock, with Izuki in his arms. The two held their breaths as they heard footsteps, and the sound of Aida Riko's voice was clear from where they hid.

"Where are those two..."

* * *

'**Cockblocked' by Riko~**

**The next chapter will contain a lemon, so be prepared!**


	4. First Time

**It's Wednesday, so here's a new chapter! As promised, this chapter will contain a pretty mild lemon, so if you think you can't handle it, please don't force yourself to read it.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**To the last wonderful reviewer, _Shicchi cant log in,_ here is the next chapter~! I might be doing some fanart based on this fic later… :D**

* * *

Izuki Shunko didn't know how she and her boyfriend ended up making out on her bed. She didn't know how he could be driving her so crazy with the kisses he was planting onto her skin. All Izuki knew was that she had invited Hyuuga Junpei over to her house, and they were supposed to be doing their summer vacation homework. She guessed that the heat of the season was driving both of them crazy.

The girl was glad that her parents weren't home. With all the kisses Hyuuga was giving her, she couldn't help but let out a small squeak of pleasure every now and then. Of course, Izuki's mom had known that something like this might have happened. It was just this morning that the girl's mother handed her a box of condoms, telling her to 'use them wisely'. Izuki let out another yelp when her boyfriend sucked on a sensitive spot on her collarbone.

"Junpei-kun..." Her hands were toying with the hem of his shirt, wanting him to take it off.

Fortunately, Hyuuga quickly complied, stripping himself of his shirt and throwing it somewhere behind him. He propped himself back on top of Izuki, experimentally snaking his hand up her shirt.

Izuki tensed at first, but soon relaxed and watched as Hyuuga's hand creeped higher and higher up her shirt, until... "Ah!" The girl let out a sort of cry when his fingers reached her chest, bumping against her covered breasts. She felt his fingers lift her bra up, exploring the soft mound underneath it.

"D-does it feel good, Shunko?" Despite his confident look, the male was rather nervous inside.

"Y-yes; please continue..." Izuki almost begged.

Smiling, Hyuuga withdrew his hand and used both hands to get his girlfriend's shirt off her body, leaving her shirtless, her upper body clad in only a simple white bra.

Instinctively, Izuki covered her chest with her arms, blushing deeply.

"Don't do that," Hyuuga said, gently pulling the girl's arms aside. "You're so beautiful..."

Izuki let out a soft moan as Hyuuga leaned forward, kissing the skin between her small breasts. "J-Junpei-kun..."

The boy was now attempting to get her bra off. Izuki chuckled at his frustrated face. "Here," she said, showing him where the hook was. The white garment was quickly off in one swift motion. In an instant, Hyuuga had his mouth placed on her left breast, gently kissing around it and finally sucking lightly on her nipple, using a hand to caress her other breast.

Izuki cried out in pleasure, back arching, hands gripping the bed sheet beneath her.

Hyuuga continued for a while, then moved his free hand downwards, placing it on his girlfriends's thigh and pushing her skirt up. His fingers met her wet panties, and he began to gently rub the sensitive spot, making her cry out even louder. The skirt and panties were soon off as well, and Izuki began to tug at the waist of Hyuuga's shorts. Her hand brushed against his bulge, causing him to stifle back a groan. Impatiently, Hyuuga tore off his shorts.

Izuki's blush deepened as she looked at Hyuuga. She reached out a hand and stroked his growing length, which was just about to poke out of his boxers. She put her fingers to the waistband of Hyuuga's boxers and slowly pulled them down, exposing his naked lower half to her.

Inching forward, Hyuuga pressed his tip to Izuki's wetness, rubbing against it. The girl let out a small moan. "Junpei-kun, there's protection in the drawer..." Izuki pointed to the nightstand next to her bed.

"Eh? I want to feel you with my own skin, at least for our first time... Is today a safe day for you?"

Hyuuga watched his girlfriend think for a while. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it is..." Izuki let out another moan as Hyuuga rubbed himself against her again.

"I guess no protection is fine for today."

Once Hyuuga deemed himself and Izuki ready, he began to slowly push himself into her once he found the right spot. "Shunko..." he whispered as he marveled at her wet tightness. Hyuuga leaned forward to kiss Izuki, knowing that the worse was about to come. "It'll be alright, it'll only hurt a little," he whispered into her ear, though he honestly didn't know how much or how long the pain of losing one's virginity was.

Izuki tensed as she felt Hyuuga's length come up to a barrier inside her. She knew that Hyuuga didn't want to hurt her, but she couldn't help but cry out when she felt him pushing through the barrier. By this time, he was kissing her even more, whispering sweet words of comfort and going deeper and deeper into her at the same time. The girl let out a small scream when she felt him come through, and tears formed in her eyes.

Hyuuga kissed her tears away, his heart breaking when he heard her scream. As much as he wanted to begin thrusting back and forth inside of her, he knew that he had to be patient. It was only when her panting died down that he asked, "Shunko? Do you want me to start moving now?"

The pain was already subsiding. Izuki was trying to ignore the blood that stained her sheets. "You can move, Junpei-kun. Ah, but please do it slowly..."

Kissing her again, Hyuuga moved his hips outward, then slowly went back into Izuki's warmth, this time going deeper than before. He heard her give a gasp, which he took as a good sign. Hyuuga repeated the process, gaining a little speed each time. He felt Izuki wrap her arms around him, pulling her closer. The girl's breasts pressed against his chest, and she moaned at the sensation.

By this time, Izuki was moving her hips as well, and they both fell into a fast, yet comfortable pace. Her moans of pleasure grew closer and closer, and Hyuuga could feel her walls tightening around his member.

"Shun...ko..." he managed to groan out, moving slightly faster.

"Ah... Junpei-kun..." Izuki moaned, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "Let's come together, okay?"

Hyuuga picked up the pace even more, until he felt his release arriving. He gave a final thrust into Izuki, letting his fluid shoot into her body as her insides clenched around him. She let out a cry as he filled her up, and hugged him closer to her than ever. When they both calmed down from their high, Hyuuga gently pulled himself out, of her and she lay next to him, head resting on his broad chest. After a while, she spoke up. "Junpei-kun?"

"Hm?"

"We still have to do our homework..."

"...shoot."

* * *

**/hides in embarrassment**

**Er–hoped you liked it? I'll see you guys next week~**


End file.
